No One is That Strong, Or that Weak
by Pinkpillow19
Summary: Inspired by The Proposal when Margaret says "I went to the bathroom and cried after bob called me a poisoness bitch." There is something to be said about everyone is stronger than they think but not as strong as they seem, no one is that weak. Thus this is my one shot. two shot? SQ
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by in the Proposal when Margaret says "I went to the bathroom and cried after bob called me a poison-ness bitch." There is something to be said about everyone is stronger than they think but not as strong as they seem, no one is emotionless. Thus this is my one shot.

"Regina how did you get like this." Emma's eyes are wide. She's accusing Regina again. The woman is on edge.

Regina keeps her straight and rigid posture. She glares right back at Emma. No she will not give an inch. Not to Emma.

Regina holds on to her anger. It is all she has right now. If she wasn't holding on so tight to that anger the fear would creep in. The fear of not being able to hold Henry again, of not being wanted or loved ever again.

Emma storms off through the brush. Snow and Charming see Regina storm the other way toward the lookout spot they had found earlier. They sigh. It seemed like a good idea, them all coming together for Henry. But the way Emma and Regina are butting heads, they are worried what will ensue once they find the boy.

Emma walks off kicking bushes and picks up a stick and takes a swing at a tree. That infuriating woman. Why is she so stubborn, so hard, so cold. There is no hope for her. Emma would care, if the woman seemed to have a soul or anything on the inside. At times, when Regina is with Henry, she can see it. She is almost sure of it. The woman is not good at love but she managed to love Henry. Emma finally starts to calm down. If she wants to accomplish anything they are going to have to work together to get out of here. She takes out one more bush with her foot.

Emma wanders back to camp to find her parents asleep in each other's arms. Noticing Regina has not yet returned, she keeps wandering in the direction Regina last went.

She goes towards the lookout in search of Regina. She finds the woman propped up against a tree almost at the edge of the lookout, dangerously close to the ledge. She sees the tear tracks racing down the olive skin. Her eyes pressed tight as if to combat the tears that are clearly winning the war. Her arms are huggin her knees to her chest tightly.

The sight breaks Emma's heart. The last bits of her anger dissipating instantly.

She takes a few steps closer a twig snapping and alerting Regina to her presence.

Regina's head snaps up.

Red rimmed eyes staring right at her in shock, horror and pain.

Regina tries to glare and yell but it comes out as a chocked and pained sob,

"What?!" she quickly looks away.

Weakness she is showing weakness. This will never help get Henry back. She will never get Henry back. Another few tears roll down her face in the moonlight.

"Regina," Emma lifts her hands up defensively.

"are you ok?"

Regina hits her head back on the tree. Opens her eyes slowly and rolls her head to the side to look at Emma.

"Of course dear, I'm Fine."

She takes a deep shaky breath. Emma waits to see if she will offer anything else up. She doesn't Emma moves closer to the edge and sits down beside Regina. Her arm brushing the brunettes.

"Wanna talk about it?" Emma grabs a small twig and starts to poke at the ground.

"Talk about what? How you all hate me? How all my life everything good has always been taken from me? How doing the right thing and saving your mother on that horse ruined my chance for happiness? How I became the cold bitch that I am because I had no other choice?" Regina closed her eyes and shook her head back and forth as tears continued to spill over.

"How no one understands the things I was forced to do. No one cares because, I'm…a villain."

Emma put her arm around Regina.

"Regina, I know I haven't before but I am listening now. You are Henry's mother so I do care."

Regina tries to shake her off.

"no, no you don't. It'll be easier without me Emma. Henry can be happy."

Emma grips Regina's shoulders.

"Regina, what are you talking about?"

There is real fear and vulnerability in Regina's eyes. Scared of what she might divulge. Of how much she is already showing Emma.

"Regina, why did you come all the way out here?" Emma searches her eyes.

Regina's flicker over the edge. Then back at Emma.

Realization dawns on Emma. She was going to jump.

She grips Regina tighter, pulls her closer, away from the edge.

"No! Regina, no!" Gripping so hard her nails are starting to make indents in Regina's skin under her clothes.

Regina doesn't pull away but looks defeated. Almost a whisper.

"_Why not_" She glances back at Emma.

"Because Regina. Henry needs you. I need you. Damn it Regina I care about you."

Regina lets out a small laugh.

"yeah… ok." Mirth in her voice.

Emma grabs her chin and makes her look. Regina looks in those green eyes and where she expects to find hatred, she finds compassion.

Emma lifts one hand and puts it on Regina's face.

"You Regina Mills, are a beautiful mess."

"and… When you are with Henry… when your guard is down, I really, really like that woman. She is amazing strong, loving, I would have given anything to have someone love me like that. Henry is a lucky kid."

"Anyone would be lucky to have YOU love them like that. You love with your whole being Regina. Don't waste it."

Emma pulls her in for a hug.

"I don't hate you. I'm sorry the world made you like this. But when the world tells you who you are you just gotta push back and say no this is who I am."

Emma wraps her arms around Regina that is curled into her.

"Do you really think I can change?" Regina sounds hopeful, for once.

"yeah, I really do."

They fell asleep near the lookout, a safe distance from the Edge. Regina woke first to the sunrise. She was warm in Emma's embrace. She knew soon the world would return, her and Emma would forget last night, and move on.


	2. Endings Change

Regina sighed, rolled into Emma to soak up the last few moments the savior was asleep, the last few moments she would feel safe and the most ok she had felt in years.

Emma felt Regina bury herself into her. Emma slightly yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning already?"

Regina nodded and sat up.

"Yes, seems like your idiot parents will be wondering where I am… and worried about where you are." She moved to get up and reached out a hand for Emma.

Emma gladly took it

"thanks." She smiled shyly.

Regina nodded.

"We should go." She nodded toward the path.

They stood for a moment just staring at each other.

Regina moved a slight bit forward then thought better of it.

Regina cleared her throat.

"Miss Swan…."

"Yeah?" Emma was still staring.

"Thank you." She said as she turned.

Emma almost didn't make a move to follow. A thank you from the evil queen? Wow last night had changed things.

They were not very far into their walk before the two idiots came crashing through the brush.

"EMMA, what happened!? Are you alright?" Snow glared at Regina.

"What did you do?!"

Regina rolled her eyes.

"Yes, of course it's my fault."

Emma looked from Regina to her mother.

"Mary Margaret, we are fine just got a bit lost is all. Come on lets go get Hook and find Henry." She started to lead hoping they all would follow which they did.

Neverland was a trying time. There were so many struggles for each member of the group. They finally managed to rescue Henry. Giving Regina another ray of light she so desperately needed. But besides getting to tuck Henry in, Regina knew when they got back she would once again face a struggle. But she would be better for Henry. He did love her and she had some hope that Emma would allow her to see him.

Things progressed in their lives. They never spoke of the night in Neverland where Emma had saved Regina from the darkness. Curses were broken, made then broken again. Happiness was found, and happiness was lost.

Regina's soul mate's wife had been brought back by Emma. It was not just the heartbreak that came at the hands of a woman she now trusted, it was the reminder of what she was.

As she stormed out of the diner she could hear the words Marian said still ringing in her head.

_"But she's the evil queen, she's heartless, she's evil! Robin she was going to kill me!"_

She fled when she saw the pain on Robins face and the disappointment in her son's.

Emma had grown more protective of Regina after that night in Neverland. Never really understanding why. She now stood in the diner and heard the cruel truths of Regina's past yelled at her. She had come so far.

Regina had held her face steady as she turned to leave. As if the woman's words had not mattered. As if the glares around the room of everyone in down did not stab like daggers in her heart.

Emma chased after her, Regina got to her door at 108 Mifflin Street and fumbled to get the key.

"Regina," please, about to cross her lips.

"Emma, you don't get to say anything, you don't get to do anything."

She was breaking already Emma could see. Like the night two years ago.

"Go away Emma. Leave me alone." Regina finally pushed open her door.

"Regina," Emma moved inside and closed the door.

"Emma! What are you doing."

"Regina you are not ok, I know it is my fault. I have to be here to protect you."

"Miss Swan it seems I need to be protected from you and now the whole damn town. You just couldn't let it go, you just couldn't let them forget, could you?" Hurt written across her face.

Emma opened her mouth but didn't even know what to say.

"The worst part? I trusted you. I thought… I thought you actually cared about me…."

Regina blew out a breath.

"Whatever you wanted Emma you won. Everyone hates me. Again." Tears started to form, the vain in Regina's head starting to bulge.

Regina's hands flew to cover her face.

"Regina,"

Her hands flew down.

"Emma he will NEVER love me after that. I wasn't even aware of who she was." Gesturing toward the diner far down the road.

Regina looked off distraught.

Her breathing shaky.

"You know what I am capable of, why are you even here. Leave before I do something horrible" She turned to leave.

Emma almost let her go at the last second she grabbed her arm, hard.

"Ow, Emma." Regina shrank back from the contact.

"I'm not leaving." Why was she not leaving? Why was she standing in Regina Mills Entryway? Why was she so worried.

"Regina, I remember Neverland, and I am not leaving you."

"you should, I'm a monster." Regina looked back up into Emma's eyes.

Emma grabbed her shoulders, like all those years before, like she was again pulling Regina back from the edge. She wanted to pull her in her arms and tell her it was ok and stay that way until the sun rose, and see her face light up when Henry hugged her, or the way her face shifted to surprise when Emma stood up for her since Neverland.

"shit." Emma said as she released Regina a little.

Regina was confused by Emma's turn of the conversation.

"Excuse me?" Regina just stood there lost and stunned.

"Regina…" Emma had a flash of Regina snuggling into her the morning after the lookout.

The way Regina got shy whenever her and Emma where alone. The way Emma was happy to see Regina with Robin but at the same time not at all.

Emma loved Regina. Did Regina feel something too?

The way Regina seemed to always need to have contact with Emma when she saw her was possibly a hint that Regina might feel the same.

Regina sighed. "Emma, what do you want? What are you hoping to accomplish?"

Emma reached and pushed a hair behind Regina's ear and put her hand on Regina's cheek. Regina never flinched. She instinctively leaned into Emma's hand.

"Emma…"

"Do you love him?" Regina's gaze changed.

"Robin? I mean we just started seeing each other…."

Eye's flicker away.

" I was hopeful Emma… I want someone to love me, I am broken…too weak. Happiness wasn't meant for me…"

Regina trailed off and grew silent.

"Damn it Regina, you are not weak you are the strongest person I know. You will survive this. Just like you survived Neverland."

Regina looked down.

"Emma in Neverland I had you…"

Emma lifted her chin.

"You still have me. I … I thought you didn't want anything from me Regina. You went back to treating me almost like a stranger. But Regina I wanted things to change. You let me see you Regina, the real you. The beautiful mess you are. I was trying to give you what you wanted. Your happy ending, I assumed I knew what that looked like, but Regina I want MY happy ending."

Regina just looked at her defeated.

"Well you just got everything, congratulations Emma, Happy Ending."

Emma shook her head.

"No Regina. My happy Ending? It's you."

Emma didn't give her time to respond. She leaned in for the kiss that she hoped was long overdue and waited for a reply or a slap.

Regina opened her eyes. Tears streaming down her face. Silence. Then…

"You wait two years to do that?" She laughed and smiled.


	3. No, Stay

Emma smiled. Then shrugged.

"I was nervous."

Regina smiled then yanked her forward, crashing their lips together again.

Less innocently this time. Quickly becoming consumed with Emma Swans hands touching her body, no thoughts of what was lost earlier in the night.

They stumbled up the stairs. Once in the bedroom nerves seemed to overcome the queen. Regina looked at Emma in the low light shinning it from the two big windows.

"Emma, you don't have to do this." Regina stood there in just her underwear. Maybe they had rushed this.

Emma looked straight into Regina's eyes.

"I want this more than anything." Reaching her hand out to Regina hoping to entice her closer.

Regina moved as if in a trance. This was not who the pixie dust told her to be. Emma had changed her destiny.

As she saw the compassion and concern, not pity, shinning from Emma's eyes she knew she would chose this.

Regina took her hand and brought her skin against Emma's.

"What if they find out." She almost whispered.

Emma looked puzzled. "Who finds out Regina?"

Regina stroked Emma's arm.

"Your parents, the town, Henry. The pirate?" Her voice had jealousy in it.

"Let them." Emma tumbled them to the bed.

Clothes were gone disguarded on the floor. There was no one else in the manor to hear the sighs Regina made under Emma's touch. The night seemed to last forever. Though Regina couldn't remember when she had fallen asleep.

She thought maybe last night had been a fleeting fantasy but when she gazed at the river of blond waves on the pillow next to her she knew it was not. She watched Emma sleep for a while, her chest move slightly in a constant rhythm of sleep. She jumped when she heard Emma grumble.

"uhh, why am I so sore." She slowly opened her eyes. Regina. Regina was in her bed. She shot up. Where was she?

She looked wide eyed at Regina. Regina's heart sank. Of course Emma hadn't wanted to be with her. It was the guilt, that was all. She stared down at the pillow angry. No one wanted her.

Emma noticed the smile fade replaced by something dark and empty.

She reached out for her shoulder, removed her hand when she was shot an icy glare.

Then remembering she was in love with this woman and what had brought her to this point last night she placed her hand back.

"Regina. I meant what I said last night. Just , whoa, I thought it was a dream, that was… some night." She blushed and pulled her hand back to brush her hair behind her ear. Then scratching her arm,

"You don't regret it do you, letting me stay?" Emma looked up as if her carefully built walls too might begin to crumble.

Regina saw the fear, the longing. Her expression softened. Maybe Emma did mean to stay.

"Where do we go from here?"

Emma leaned in and kissed her. Regina gasped at the action.

"Wherever you want." A big dorky smile playing across face as Emma cocked her head to the side.

Regina's finger tips drifted to her lips and she smiled.

Regina had the blanket pulled up to her chest but was shivering after the motion, shaking slightly.

Emma grew concerned.

"You ok?"

Regina knew this feeling too well. She was in too deep already. She had only ever quaked from the slightest contact once before, with Daniel. Emma must be someone special.

She shook her head.

"Just cold." She made a show of pulling the sheet up a little more.

"oh do…you want me to make you coffee? Or … get you a blanket."

Regina just laughed at Emma's attempt to make Regina more comfortable.

"Emma, I'm just feeling…something. Overwhelmed? Excited?"

The smug smile on Emma's face.

"Not that kind of excited!" She pushed at Emma's shoulder with a laugh.

"Ok maybe a little bit, stop looking at me like that. We need to focus and come up with a plan." She laughed and tried to move away from Emma. Emma grabbed her hips and kept her in place.

"Or… we could find something else to do right now…."

Regina's eyes grew dark. Then

"WHAT?!"

Both heads snapped up to the noise. Henry.

Followed by Robin.

Regina's mouth went wide. She pulled a sheet up to cover Emma, entirely.

"Emma, you slept with my mom?!" Henry's face was bewildered.

Everyone waited for Emma's response under the sheet. Regina was still in shock, holding Emma down. Staring at Robin.

"Waita go mom!" Henry smiled.

Regina blushed pink.

"Reg- you majesty I'll wait downstairs." Robin quickly made to leave the awkward situation.

"Henry! Go to your room." Regina yelled out pointing at the door.

Henry walked over to his mom still pointing and gave her a kiss on the head.

"I'm glad you're alright." As he left he threw out "good morning Ma" over his shoulder.

From under the sheet. "Morning Henry!"

Emma came out from under the sheet her hair a frizzed mess. Regina groaned and pulled the sheet over her head and curled in a ball. Emma laughed.

"Regina you can't just hide." She poked Regina's side and got a firm _stop it._

Emma rolled her eyes.

"babe, you have to go deal with the man downstairs."

"What!" Regina poked her head out of the sheets. "What did you just call me." She looked like she was about to hit Emma in the face.

"Sorry." Emma put her hands up still smiling.

"Regina, have you never been caught before?"

Regina's embarrassment was back.

"I am not discussing this with you miss swan." She said curtly as she dragged the sheet with her to the bathroom. Her head jerked up looking regal but still kept the smile on Emma's face.

Regina sat down on the tub.

Robin was here because he, what loved her? She was falling for him but this giggling annoyingly beautiful blond that she had been hoping would love her back, was currently sitting in her bed, naked. Very naked.

"So naked." Regina said to herself. She then put her face in her hands and let out a frustrated groan. What did she want?

…..

"Um Regina," Emma pushed the door open.

"do you want me to go?" Emma was getting more self-conscious by the moment. Maybe Regina was just settling for her last night, maybe she didn't want this.

"If you want to go miss swan fine!" Regina snapped at her.

Emma froze, then nodded thinking now would probably be a good time to leave.

Regina before she could think let out a plea

"Wait!"

Emma turned.

"No don't leave. I don't want you to leave."

Emma carefully sat back down.

She grabbed Regina's hand.

"Do you want him to stay?"

_ahhhh the suspense! _


	4. Have you Even Though about this?

"I don't know." Regina said in a hushed whisper, and let out a deep breath.

"I wanted this you know, you. I just didn't think it could ever happen, what if it doesn't work Emma? You know what the pixy dust said…" Regina turned Emma's hand over and ran her forefinger over Emma's wrist.

"I just lost love again. I'm so scared Emma." She looked up into Emma's eyes.

Emma was watching Regina's hand on her wrist but slowly looked up.

"I won't run. I like Killian, but if I have a chance to be with you…I can't explain why I feel like this, but I do want this."

Regina was falling too fast, she had to know everything this meant. Right now there were only the two of them in the world.

"Emma, really think about this. I am the evil queen. What do you think your parents will think? Are you ready for everyone to know? Do you want more kids? Because I can't give them to you, have you really thought about this?" All Regina's questions came out in a tumble of free flowing thoughts.

Emma tried to absorb everything. Did she care about any of that? Was she ready for this?

She took one look at Regina. She imagined what it would be like to have Regina. To go to sleep with her, wake up with her, maybe get a cat and a dog, growing old.

A giant smile crept onto her face, Regina huffed.

"Emma have you even heard anything I said. Are you listening to me?" Emma laughed slightly; oh it already felt like they were an old couple.

Regina thinking Emma was making fun of her moved to get up. Emma grabbed her wrist and stood up then took both Regina's hands in hers.

"We can do this. We can figure it out. Parents? They will get over it, they love you. The town, screw em. Kids? We can get a donor or try magic right?..."

Regina interrupted.

"Emma I protected myself from that. I'm sorry." Regina looked pained.

Emma never broke eye contact.

"Well I didn't, so if we want to have kids we will, we can always adopt. Get a cat, get a dog. Hell, get a hamster." Emma was so determined. When had she been ready to settle down?

"Regina just tell me you want this? That's all I need. You won't scare me away."

Regina blinked, a single tear running down her face.

"Why are you so calm?" She shook her head in bewilderment. How was Emma so sure, so stable.

"Are you kidding? Regina I am terrified that I want this more than you and that you are going to just go back to Robin. I wouldn't blame you, it would be easier having your destiny spelled out. I just want you to be happy. But I am so scared right now." Emma's hands started shaking.

"See there ya go. I'm a mess." Emma's eyes started flowing over. Regina reached up to brush the tears away.

"Emma, it's ok. Don't cry…" Regina pulled her in for a hug and closed her eyes.

She could do this.

"So you want to have my babies huh? And we're getting pets?"

This made Emma sniffle and nod into Regina's shoulder.

"yeah." Emma said with everything she had, "We are."


	5. Losing Love

Regina left Emma upstairs while she talked to Robin.

She was not looking forward to this. Maybe he wouldn't choose her, maybe Emma really was her only shot at a happy ending, maybe there hadn't been a choice at all. When she rounded the doorway to the living room, she knew she was wrong.

There Robin sad with his hands clasped in his lap on the verge of tears. Regina's heart broke. She did love him. She sighed. Last chance to change her mind. Would she?

It would be easier. No one in town hated her for being with Robin. She would get to be another parent to Roland, she loved the boy already. She wouldn't have to deal with the Charmings thinking she was up to something. Could she make Emma happy? Would she just ruin everything for Emma?

Robin looked up.

Regina's face turned sad.

Robin spoke first.

"Regina, I don't understand. I thought…I mean the pixy dust…"

Regina took his hand.

"I do love you. When your wife came back, my world shattered. I can't go through this again… I thought it was obvious you didn't want me. I was so distraught, Emma followed me and wouldn't leave me alone, she was worried of what might happen to me if she wasn't here."

Robin felt guilty that he had not been there last night instead, he had ruined his own happy ending, how had he been so stupid.

"Did she have a right to be that worried?" His eyes were full of concern and guilt.

Regina took a deep breath. Then nodded.

Then she spoke

"In Neverland, I came very close to giving up. Emma saved me. It was her betrayal with bringing Marion back that drove me to the edge last night. I trusted her, since Neverland, I… I had feelings for her, but that was ridiculous. She was with hook. And I mean it's Emma Swan." Regina let out a snort.

"Robin I really am so lost. I love both of you. I had no hope that Emma would want me, the pixy dust chose you. I always ruin my own happiness…but I can't let her go. Not right now. I'm sorry." Regina started to cry. Her heart was still breaking.

Robin was now letting his own tears fall.

"So, we are finished?"

Regina sighed and stroked his face with her hands.

"I still care about you. I don't know what the future holds. Maybe me and Emma will work, maybe we won't maybe we can't escape the pixy dust."

Robin nodded. Regina was right, if they were meant to be they would be. Now he could focus on his wife and see if they had anything worth putting back together again.

Robin stood. Then turned back to face Regina still sitting on the couch.

"I picked you. I just want you to know." Then with a pained smile. " Emma Swan is an amazing woman, I hope she makes you happy, she should because if not, I will be there to do my best." He smiled.

Regina put her hand over her rapidly aching heart.

"Thank you Robin."

Robin bowed and left the house.


	6. Wash!

Regina sat in the living room until Emma came and found her. Emma leaned against the doorway. An easy smile on her face.

"I see you didn't change your mind." She pushed off the wall and climbed onto Regina's lap.

Regina though still having tears running down her face, laughed. And leaned back.

"No dear I didn't change my mind." A shy smile on her face.

"Good." Emma leaned in and captured her lips.

"EW GUYS! Again seriously?!" Henry slapped his hands over his eyes and progressed quickly through the room to the kitchen.

Both his mothers' heads snapped up. Emma gave Regina one last quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm hungry." She got off Regina and made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey kid what are we going to eat?" Emma leaned into Henry.

"You're not toughing anything until I see you wash your hands mom." He gave her a hard stare.

Regina let out a roll of laugher. She was slightly mortified but couldn't help enjoying Emma's embarrassment.

"Kid! I… we were just kissing…" Emma reached for the flour just as Henry snatched it away. And pointed.

"Wash!"

Emma rolled her eyes and made her way to the sink. Glaring at Regina.

"He's your kid."

Regina's heart fluttered. This was her happy ending.

Their day had been pretty domestic and they were settling into bed.

"Guess you will have to move your stuff in tomorrow…" Regina said staring at her closet and deciding where she would give Emma space.

"Oh, are you asking me to move in with you, Madame mayor?" Emma smiled and fained shock.

Regina hit her with a pillow.

"OW! Abuse!" at Emma's loud scream Henry came running in the room.

"Mom? What happened." He looked worried, were they fighting already?

"You're mother hit me with a pillow. She's evil!" Emma said while childishly pointing at Regina.

Regina rolled her eyes. Then raised an eyebrow at Henry. Henry nodded. Emma looked in between then terrified.

"No what are you guys…" The next min she was pinned to the bed and they were tickling her.

Emma screamed, Henry and Regina laughed. When they had enough Henry kissed his mothers and went off to bed.

"Not too late you two." He said giving them a pointed look.

"I'll put my headphones in a few hours… goodnight."

With that he closed the door to his two mothers sitting there in shock.

"Honestly." Regina laughed.

"I mean I had thought about it…" Emma gave Regina a smug smile.

Regina's eyebrows raised. "Oh you did?"

Emma got nervous. Did she presume too much? She lost her smile.

"Regina… I'm sor-"

Regina pinned her to the bed. Then slowly ghosted her lips over Emma's then moved to her ear and huskily whispered, "dear I was thinking the same thing."

Aw... Is it over? ;)


End file.
